habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Party
Looking for a Party? See The Archery. Parties are groups of players who join together and can track each other's progress. A player can be in only one party at a time. A player can either create a new party or join an existing party by accepting an invitation. Upon joining a party, every member is able see every other member's avatar in the page header. Party members are also able to communicate in a party-specific chat (found under the Party heading of the Social tab), as well as create custom challenges for party members to tackle. While parties were primarily designed for community and accountability purposes, they are also integral to HabitRPG's quest system. A user must be a member of a party in order to start a quest, even if it is a party of only one player. Joining a Party If you want to join a party, first you need to find a party to join. If you don't already have a friend ready and waiting to party up with you, the best place to find like-minded individuals to party up with is The Archery. Alternatively, you can find an existing group that advertised in The Armory. You can also ask in guilds if there are any available parties open for new members. Once you've found your prospective new home, you'll need to provide them with your user ID: #Go to the Settings menu. #Select API. #Copy the great, big, long code in the "User ID" box and give that to the party leader. # When you receive an invitation, there will be a small banner on top of the Party tab saying that you are not part of a party. This banner holds your party invitation in which you can accept or reject that invite. Creating a Party Creating your own party involves these simple steps: #Click on Social tab on the toolbar and then the Party tab (direct link). #Fill in the name and description for your party. #Click the "Create" button. Adding Members to Your Party To invite people into your party: Have the prospective member send a current party member his/her user ID. Enter the user ID in the User ID box. Click "Invite". The new party member has to go to the website to accept the invitation. Interacting with Your Party Clicking on your party members' avatars lets you see how they're doing on a day-to-day basis and vice versa. This often leads to peer pressure to get your act together (accountability partnerships, the whole point of HabitRPG!). You are also able to join quests with your party. Chat Your party has a private chat board, where members can talk to each other. The chat board also records information about skill uses and quest events. Party Challenges Your party can host a wide variety of challenges. The challenges for your party are located on the left hand side-bar under the party description. Clicking on the challenge redirects you to the social challenges page. This page enables you to find out more about the challenges and participate in them. Members of your party can also host their own challenges. For more information about challenges and how to host them, please refer to Challenges. Quests Quests allow a party to work together and give members the added incentive of accountability to complete their to-dos, habits, and dailies. The party's current quest is located on the left side of the screen, just above the group description. Warning: On boss quests, it's possible for one party member to kill themselves and other members of their party by leaving multiple dailies unfinished at cron. While this serves as a marvellous incentive for them - remorse is powerful - be aware that you personally may have a perfect day and still die. It pays to keep enough gold in reserve to top up your health with potions if necessary. For more information about quests, please visit the Quests page. Party Compatibility When you're choosing a party, it's worth discussing how often you like to use the site, how often you wish to talk to other players and whether you are planning to do quests. Very productive parties often have mutual goals and get more done on them together (examples include families, college students, people working on HabitRPG). It is wise to discuss how to get in touch with each other outside of the game; this can help add to accountability and can also help when a party member goes quiet or inactive. Experience You may also wish to give some consideration to character levels, but note that it is not at all necessary to play with characters of the same level. Players of similar level may feel more satisfied in their ability to contribute equally to challenges. However, the more varied the levels of experience within the group, the more likely you are to have a mix of classes, and each class brings unique benefits to the party. Party Size There is no current party size limit. The minimum party size is one, in which you create an empty party containing only yourself. Note that, pending further developments, having more than about a dozen players in one party might create browser performance problems. Ideally, you can choose to have a party small enough that you can all keep track of each other, and stay friendly and motivated, but large enough that you can take on challenges successfully together. Designers have mentioned that parties of six are ideal for taking on quests, and that the size of parties may need to be capped in the future to keep the challenges hard. Classes Quests are an integral part of the party system. Parties which have a balanced team of different classes are particularly capable of completing quests successfully. Every class has access to different class Skills that when you cast them each day, buff the entire party in different ways: * Warriors can use skills that raise everyone's ability to do damage (buffing Strength) or slightly increase their resistance to damage (buffing Constitution) * Mages can use skills that increase the party's Mana Points and experience gain rate (buffing Intelligence) or can also directly restore the party's mana * Healers can use skills that keep the party from dying due to damage taken (buffing Constitution more efficiently than Warriors) or directly restore the party's Health * Rogues can use a skill that helps everyone receive a higher chance of item and quest drops (buffing Perception) An important thing to note is that ''only ''the Warrior and Mage classes have skills that do '''additional '''damage directly to health-based Quest bosses; the Healer and Rogue classes are limited to damage they cause when they complete their dailies and to-dos. This will show up as notable differences in the damage that each party member does in a quest where damage is required to bring the boss down. Where Healers really shine is in larger parties where the damage taken per day can be higher due to multiple possible damage sources. They may feel less effective in groups where everyone is diligent at completing all of their dailies and thusly have little to no damage is coming in. Similarly, Rogues who cast Tools of the Trade provide the best party boost during item collection quests, but all boss quests are based on damage. However, remember that the increased Perception from that buff also increases everyone's gold income and drop chance regardless of the quest type. Location While a party's members can come from all around the world, you may wish to consider joining or creating a group with similar time zones. When a party member casts a buff upon the entire party, the advantage will only last until each party member's day resets. For example, Mirko Vosk in Sydney, Australia casts Tools of the Trade, granting all of his fellow party mates a boost to their perception at 5:15am. His party mate, Emmara Tandris, however, lives in Mumbai, India, and after her day resets at midnight (only 15 minutes after Vosk cast his spell), she logs into HabitRPG and triggers her Cron, thus removing the benefit of Vosk's buff. Leaving a Party Under the "Members" box is a red button marked "Leave". Click this button if you want to leave the party. You must then confirm by clicking in the small menu that appears above the button. Category:Content Category:Options Category:Community Category:Advanced Category:Gameplay Category:Class System Category:Parties Category:Social